


Same Old Lang Syne

by Noelle12



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle12/pseuds/Noelle12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas one-shot, song fic.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Dan Fogelberg song. All lyrics are not mine.

Christmas 2012:

It figured that mum chose me to run out and do her shopping on Christmas Eve. The last place I wanted to be was the grocery store. I wanted to be sat in front of a warm fire with a cold lager, not traipsing down the aisles of the grocery store.

 _Met my old lover in a grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
Stole behind him in the frozen foods  
and I touched him on the sleeve_

I turned the corner into the frozen food aisle and there before me was Craig Dean. It had been five years since I last laid eyes on him. I closed my eyes remembering that awful day at the airport as he went to Dublin without me.

 _He didn't recognize the face at first  
but then his eyes flew open wide  
Tried to hug me and he spilled his basket  
and we laughed until we cried_

 _“John Paul, mate, how have you been?” He asked me clapping me on the back in a matey hug. I was transported back to those days when we were best mates. The way he could see right through me. He was the keeper of my secrets and I was the keeper of his._

 _“You know, same old, same old.” Was my completely lame response. “What are you doing here?”_

 _“Figured it was time to come back for the holidays.” He explains._

 _“Your mum must be thrilled to have you home.” I say._

 _His hand comes up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah. It’s been fine.”_

 _  
_Took his groceries to the checkout stand  
The food was totaled up and bagged  
stood there lost in our embarrassment  
as the conversation dragged_   
_

“How about a drink? You know, to catch up on the past few years.” He asked taking me by surprise.

“Sounds good.” I replied.

 _Went to have ourselves a drink or two  
but couldn't find an open bar  
Bought a six-pack at the liquor store  
and we drank it in the car_

We drank a toast to innocence, we drank a toast to now  
Tried to reach beyond the emptiness but neither one knew how

We talked about the intervening years. Catching up on what we’d been up to. He finished uni and stayed in Dublin working for an investment firm. He figured there was no reason to rush back to Hollyoaks.

I had left Hollyoaks shortly after he did, feeling as there was nothing left here for me. I moved around the country finding gigs as a DJ, finally scoring a recording contract and touring.

 _He said he'd married him an architect  
Kept him warm and safe and dry  
He said he'd like to say he loved the woman  
but he didn't want to lie_

I was devastated that he had married and moved on. I tried several times and failed in each relationship going from one disaster to another. Being with him now made me realize just how much I had missed him. Made me realize how empty my life was without him in it. I missed my best friend, my lover… my life.

 _I said the years had been a friend to him  
and that his eyes were still as brown  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw doubt or gratitude_

 _He said he saw me in the record store  
and that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
but the traveling was hell_

He was still as gorgeous as ever. I could look into those eyes forever. But I knew this was temporary. Just two old mates catching up after a random chance meeting.

 _We drank a toast to innocence we drank a toast to time  
We're living in our eloquence, another old lang syne_

 _The beers were empty and our tongues grew tired  
and running out of things to say  
He gave a kiss to me as I got out  
and I watched him drive away_

 _Just for a moment I was back in school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
the snow turned into rain_

When I made it back to mum’s house, taking a slow walk through the lightly falling rain, there he was outside the house.

“John Paul.” He said breathlessly when he stepped out of his car as I approached.

“Craig.” I responded as he pulled me in for a long slow kiss. The rain fell all around us, turning the snow into a wet slush. His hands gripped my face as I allowed his hot tongue into the heat of my mouth. Water was seeping through our clothes, but I don’t think either of us realized it at the time.

That was five years ago and I haven’t spent a Christmas without him since.


End file.
